


Vengeance is Served

by Jewel2065



Series: Best Served Cold [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel2065/pseuds/Jewel2065
Summary: Originally created for Grey Wizard's excellent idea 'Another Turn on the Wheel' over on TTH to which there were numerous contributors.______________________The Circle of the Black Thorn has decided to create a servant who will eliminate all of their enemies for them. Unfortunately, however, they didn't bother to consider all of the possible consequences of getting exactly what they asked for...
Relationships: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Best Served Cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670743
Kudos: 7





	Vengeance is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Vengeance is served  
> By Jewel
> 
> Posted: TTH 14.11.17  
> Posted: AO3 21.03.20
> 
> The Circle of the Black Thorn has decided to create a servant who will eliminate all of their enemies for them. Unfortunately, however, they didn't bother to consider all of the possible consequences of getting exactly what they asked for.

"Chaos?" Tee'sayfahn mused "Really? Did none of them bother to check into the boy's background before choosing him? The vampire was even there for some of it and really ought to know better!"

Disgusted the demon shook its head, despairing that a creature as ancient as Vail could be so incredibly careless, not least given the number of centuries he had spent working with a bunch of *lawyers* for hells' sake.

Well, they wanted someone that had never regretted the deaths they'd caused; and they'd called on an embodiment of Chaos. Tee'sayfahn happened to know just the person, thereby granting a wish and at the same time helping a friend; and also incidentally serving the boy's own Chaotic Patron…

*

Awakening came as a shock – she clearly remembered the huge sword that had cleaved through her torso, and the brief agonising pain as she died. 

It was a few moments before she realised that the body was not only male, but one with which she was intimately familiar.

Her outraged squawk almost drowned out the droning sorcerer at his position around the Circle.

The delighted cackle from Tee'sayfahn – a distinctive chirruping noise she'd recognise anywhere – as that demon skipped out of reach whilst grinning wildly drew her eye to the Circle and Vail's strident demand for attention. 

Anyanka stretched her new body and rose to her feet, feeling the power invoked by the ritual flowing through her – none of which bound her to D'Hoffryn. A delightedly wicked smirk graced her lips as understood Tee'sayfahn's gift to her in granting Xander's Wish.

She'd loved Xander very much despite their problems, and knew the depth of his feelings for 'his girls'. The thought of these monsters using his shell to destroy everyone he loved infuriated her.

Her Xander had been a good and loving man who most assuredly had not deserved this fate. 

Well now. Time to get her vengeance on.


End file.
